Induction motors conventionally comprise a stator having a bore within which is disposed a rotor. The stator comprises teeth regularly distributed on its inner wall and separated by slots. The teeth hold coils that extend within the slots. The coils allow the establishment of a rotating magnetic field causing rotation of the rotor. The whole of the coils form the winding.
A part of the winding conventionally forms a projection beyond the ends of the stator. These projections are called heads of winding or coil ends. Their deterioration, during or after assembling, may cause the dysfunction of the motor. It is also important to protect the coil ends for the motor reliability.
It is known to protect the coil ends by, for example, a protection member which prevents their contact with the rotor shaft. However, the protection offered is generally incomplete; only a part of the coil ends is actually protected. Moreover, even though a protection is secured for the operating of the motor, during the assembly of the motor, the coil ends may remain uncovered, thus exposed to injury risks during the assembly of the components.
Finally, it is desirable that the motors designed to be housed in actuators for home automation applications emit the less possible noise for the comfort of the users. These motors therefore tend to be equipped with rotor support and guiding members placed the nearest to the latter (to limit the eccentricity of the rotor in the stator bore). Consequently, the localization of these support and guide members, the nearest to the rotor and at the immediate neighborhood of the coil end, is a source of supplementary injury risks for the coil ends. Alternately, the deterioration of the coil ends by the bowl itself during its mounting is also a risk.